


can we confer, miss burr

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theodosia and Philip form a quiet friendship after she finds him a wreck during the Reynold's Pamphlet situation, so of course he goes to her when he ends up challenging someone to duel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	can we confer, miss burr

The knock at her window came at what must have been close to three in the morning, rousing Theodosia from her sleep and she walked towards it after lighting the candle on her bed.

 

“Philip?” She asked, opening the window and taking a step back for him to be able climb through.

 

It’s a good thing she moved her bedroom to the first floor of the house after a near accident on the stairs in which she truly was emulating her father’s bad luck.

 

He climbed through, sinking to the ground beneath the window sill and looking up at her, “I’ve made a mistake.”

 

She leaned over to close the windows and then knelt down next to him, setting the candle on the ground and placing a comforting hand on his arm as she had many times before.

 

This strange friendship of theirs had been born out of a walk around town one day, during which Theodosia had found Philip morosely pacing an alley and holding a copy of the infamous Reynold’s Pamphlet.

 

She had felt bad for him, the joyous mischievous boy she had once known reduced to a distraught mess and offered to be someone who would listen to them; their family history set aside.

 

Since then he’d made his visit weekly and they’d discussed their problems with one another but never –since the pamphlet at least - had Theodosia seen him look as worried as he did now.

 

“What’s happened?” She tried to catch his eyes but he evaded her, turning his head to the side.

 

“I challenged a man to a duel.” Philip said, quick and so low that Theodosia almost didn’t hear him.

 

She froze, her heart felt like it had stopped in her chest, and stared open mouth in shock at Philip.

 

“Eacker was insulting pops,” Philip defended when he caught her look, his eyes pleading with her to understand, “I couldn’t let that go without a response.”

 

She snapped out of her stupor, her voice cold in controlled anger, “And to risk your life seemed like the smartest thing to do? Perhaps you truly did inherit your father’s skills completely after all.”

 

Philip scowled at her, “You’re choosing to insult him too? You know how much pops means to me, this is his reputation on the line again-”

 

Theodosia cut him off, “I suppose I am choosing to.” She raised an eyebrow at Philip, “Will you challenge me to the death too?”

 

Philip gaped at her and spluttered, “Of course not, Theo, how could you even suggest such a thing?”

 

“Because it seemed in line with your other responses to slights regarding your father,” She sighed and softened her voice, “Philip, I know you love your father as much as I love mine, truly I do. But you cannot fight every battle for him and some you will have to learn to let go.”

 

“Pops says I just need to raise my gun in the air at the duel to end it,” Philip still sounded hesitant, his shoulders had fallen in slight defeat, “I need to do this Theo, I started it and I have too much pride to let this go, it’s my honour on the line now too.”

 

Theodosia clucked her tongue and refrained from rolling her eyes, men and their honour – even her father’s though it pained her to admit it – would be the death of themselves and others around them.

 

“And I have too much sense for the both of us to let you continue.” She rose to her feet, taking the candle along with her and began to walk to her writing desk in the corner and assembling the papers and ink before her as she took a seat.

 

“What are you doing?” Philip scrambled up and walked after her, stopping once he reached her side and looking down quizzically.

 

“Composing a letter,” Theodosia said, “I believe my father was once responsible for negotiating a peace talk during another duel that coincidentally involved a Hamilton,” She smiled at him quickly to show that she wasn’t admonishing his father in that regard this time, “I see no reason I cannot do the same.”

 

“Theo,” Philip’s voice changed on her name, into something more revenant and it made the back of her neck flush at the soft praise, “You are a wonder.”

 

“Only because you always have me wondering,” She teased him, looking up and laughing as he ducked his head in slight embarrassment himself.

 

He reached down to rest a hand on hers, ignore all social propriety that Theodosia was so used to his; his hand was warm as his fingers curled around hers, bringing it up to kiss her palm.

 

“Once more I see you have rejected social graces,” Theodosia tried for levity but her voice felt too breathy at the situation.

 

“Lucky I have you here to remind me,” Philip smiled wide enough it made his eyes crinkle at the corners, a sign he was truly delighted and it made her smile in return.

 

“Sit down Philip,” She said, quietly and regretfully pulling her hand away from his, feeling it still prickle with the warmth of his own, “We have a lot of work to do if I am going to keep you around on this earth long enough to continue to remind you of such things.”

 

Philip pushed the spare chair she had in the corner of her room next to her, sitting far too close than he should but she didn’t correct him.

 

“I shall appreciate all efforts to stay by your side,” Philip said with a grin. “I could compose several rhymes in my thanks, there’s no small attribution I could make about your beauty but maybe I should start with the ‘a’s…”

 

Theodosia merely ducked her head to hide her smile, carefully dipping her pen in ink to begin composing the letter that would keep Philip alive and in her life.

 

All efforts to do more in the future about that could be done in the morning.

 

 


End file.
